


Dark in my Imagination

by MadameBaggio



Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, I should feel bad about this, but I don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: An encounter between two people fighting in opposite sides can change the future of a galaxy.(I just really like crossovers)Title is the same as the song from ‘of Verona’.
Relationships: Shana "Scarlett" M. O'Hara/Darth Maul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible person.
> 
> I know.

They’ve been caught by surprise, but, well… It was an attack, so Scarlett hadn’t really thought they’d send a visiting card.

She woke up with the alarm blaring, dressed quickly and grab her blaster before running out of the room.

It wasn’t a surprise that the droid army had found the base, even if it was unpleasant. It was bound to happen at some point. 

She mowed down her attackers as she advanced, looking for her friends. At some point she ran across Duke who asked her to buy more time, so he could get people to protect the server room.

Scarlett nodded at him and pressed forward. This army didn’t seem particularly large, but that was a bad sign.

If there weren’t many droids it meant they might have another card to play.

She found out how right she was when she came across a figure dressed in black. Scarlett pointed her blaster at him, and he pushed his hood back, revealing a black and red face.

His eyes were fixed on her, and Scarlett knew immediately he was no ordinary foe. What she didn’t know was if she could handle him.

However, there was no other choice and she’d defend this place with her life.

She pointed her blaster at him and pulled the trigger. A lightsaber appeared on his hand and he used it to deflect her shot.

Oh no… 

If he was what she thought he was… Scarlett had no chance against a Sith. Snake Eyes was the only one among them that might be able to defeat him.

Without any choice left, Scarlett shot against him again, and he seemed to make almost no effort to defend himself.

At some point he used the Force to take the blaster off her hands and make it fly away.

Scarlett had a smaller weapon that she used them to keep delaying him.

Her opponent once again used the Force to trip her, and Scarlett lost her breath as her back hit the ground. She was dragged by invisible hands, until she saw herself pressed against a wall, and he was right in front of her.

The invisible hand around her throat was replaced by a real one as he grasped her by the neck and pressed her firmly against the wall. “Where are the plans?” He growled at her.

“What plans?” She asked confused.

The hand on her neck tightened. “Do not play games with me, woman.”

Scarlett tried clawing at his arms, but her hands were being held down by the Force. His control was astonishing. He was so close she couldn’t use her legs effectively, and if she took a deep breath her chest would be pressed against his.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She insisted.

His eyes took her in, like he was trying to decide if he believed her or not, then they fell to her tank top.

His free hand came up and grabbed her dog tags, pulling them from her neck.

Scarlett tried to protest, but he threw her away from him. At first she was confused, then she saw Snake Eyes engaging him.

Everything would be fine now.


	2. 2

Turned out that Snake Eyes knew exactly who that man was, and it wasn’t good.

Once it became clear to their enemy that what they wanted wasn’t there, they’d left. Snake Eyes followed shortly after, because he wanted to consult with the Jedi Council. Scarlett wondered how that communication would go.

They were working on rebuilding the base’s defenses and there was a lot to be done. A few senators had offered their support and they were reorganizing funds and personnel.

There were so many things happening at the same time, it took Scarlett a few days to notice that her comment about her encounter with their attacker -and his questions about plans -was being completely overlooked. Only a little prodding was necessary to see it wasn’t accidental; they were purposefully ignoring this part of her report.

She talked to Duke briefly about it and he told her he’d noticed as well. However, he also didn’t know what plans they might be after or why the superiors were acting as if it didn’t matter.

Duke promised to look into it, and asked her to keep her eyes open.

She’d been doing that, mostly because that was what a Joe should do, but also because the attack had shook her more than she’d previously thought.

That night, when she went back to her room, she found dog tags on her pillow. Once she finally checked her room and found nobody else there, she picked them up.

They belonged to her, and the last time she’d worn them, a sith lord had taken them off.

“Fuck.”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but my muse struck me suddenly ;)

Scarlett tried to put the dog tags out of her mind. She wanted to talk to Snake Eyes about it, but she was unsure about their communications. She thought it might be better to discuss this in person, even though she didn’t know exactly what ‘this’ was.

And then again… What would she say to Snake Eyes? That a Sith lord had taken her dog tags, then left them on her bed?

What did that even mean? Maybe he had someone working inside their base, because he couldn’t possibly just…

He couldn’t right? Someone would have seen a black and red guy walking around their hallways.

Right?

“Scarlett.” Breaker appeared on her door. “The general wants to see us.”

“I’m on my way.”

***

The General had received a request for backup on a delivery of medical supplies. The doctor on site said they’d been attacked multiple times and they needed this delivery to be done or many patients would be lost.

Duke was leading them and they had the whole main team -except Snake Eyes who hadn’t returned yet.

At first, things seemed simple and safe. The ship landed, and they were checking the perimeter and all seemed fine.

Then a bomb exploded but a few meters from them. Heavy Duty was thrown by the explosion and the droids showed up.

_“These aren’t mercenaries.”_ Scarlett heard Duke saying through their comms.

_“No shit.”_ Rip replied.

It was a well coordinated attack and they were there for the delivery. But what would droids want with a shipment of medical supplies?

The Joes took on the droids, reorganizing their defenses and trying to push them back. That was when he showed up again, dressed in black.

“Fuck.” Scarlett murmured under her breath. This time there was no Snake Eyes to fight the Sith.

“Duke, the Sith is here.” She informed the man.

_“Breaker, I need you here.”_ Duke yelled over the heavy fire they were under. _“Maybe we can’t stop this guy, but we can make it hard for him to leave.”_

In face of this particular foe, the Joes and the security team of the hospital were like paper soldiers. He was an unstoppable wave of power and he didn’t even need to pause to get them out of her way.

“Oh no…” Scarlett sighed when she realised she’d have to step up to him again.

She put herself on his way and he finally stopped. “Shana O’Hara.” He spoke, his voice rough. “Or do you prefer Scarlett?”

“Who are you?” She demanded, her crossbow pointed at him. 

“You don’t need to know that. Get out of my way or you’ll get hurt.”

“I can’t do that.”

He tilted his head to the right as his yellow eyes took her in. “You already know how this is going to end for you. We’ve done this before and your friend isn’t here this time.”

“I can’t let you take these supplies away.”

“Do you really know what I’m trying to steal? Because I don’t think you do.”

“These are just medical supplies for those who need it.” She insisted.

“Oh.” He seemed amused. “You’re naive.” His hand went to his lightsaber. “But you’re still on my way.”

Duke was telling her to hold him back just a bit more. He had a plan that would -luckily -force the Sith lord to leave without taking the shipment.

Therefore, Scarlett faced the Sith, even though she felt like he was this big predator playing with its prey before killing it.

Not an encouraging thought.

“Why did you give the tags back?” She asked when he once again put her on the ground.

“What else would I do with them?”

“Throw them away?”

“It’s my understanding that they’re symbolic for soldiers. You might wish to keep it.”

What the hell was his deal?

This time Scarlett hadn’t even been able to stand up, before he was there grabbing her by the chin. She pulled a knife out, but it’d be nothing but a pathetic attempt.

The ship that still had the supplies in it came alive, its doors closing as someone clearly planned on taking off with it. The Sith turned to look at it and -in the dumbest struck of luck ever -Scarlett managed to sink her little knife on his harm.

He looked from the nife to her like she was a particularly tiresome child, then let her go. “I need to go. But you should find out exactly what you’re protecting him. You might be fighting the wrong battle.”

And then he was gone, chasing the ship as it flew away.

What was he talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings.


End file.
